fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Kayleigh Carruthers
Kayleigh Carruthers is a traveling Vault Dweller, who currently serves as a gun for hire. She was one of many Vault Dwellers from Vault 25 who decided to leave after the Overseer was overthrown. Background Kayleigh was born to the Captain of the Security team of Vault 25, who taught her a lot about keeping herself safe and not taking any nonsense from anyone who tried to dish it out. She was taught to shoot and use a security baton at a young age and got to practice quite a lot on the shooting range. Her life was pleasant, if not a little dull, until she turned eighteen. It was around this time that the Overseer's decisions proved to be hazardous to the Vault's safety and that of its citizens. The Overseer seemed to be dead set on expanding the vault a certain way, based on a list that Vault Tec had provided. This meant that during a dire power crisis, his efforts went into building a new leisure center. This resulted in food and water production grounding to a halt and many residents getting sick. Eventually, the residents stood up for themselves, they began to riot against the Overseer's security forces, resulting in a number of brutal scenes in the Vault's atrium and in the hallways. Eventually, Kayleigh's Father lost faith in the Overseer and turned on him, mutinying and taking the position for himself. Captain Carruthers opened the vault door, allowing the Dwellers to leave for the Wasteland, an opportunity that Kayleigh took up. It isn't known what she did from then on but she was eventually hired by professor Richard Dyner. Personality Kayleigh takes after her Father, she is an overall kind person, who has a strong sense of justice and a bit of a temper. She loves giving people what they deserve, whether that's a helping hand or a black eye. She is quite a good shot with a pistol and has limited experience with a rifle. In combat she brushes her brash nature aside and doesn't take shots if there is any risk of her missing her target or hurting one of her own. Appearances * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:300 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" I] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:818 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" II] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1351 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" III] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1853 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IV] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2381 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" V] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2930 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3944 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5123 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" VIII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6747 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" IX] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:7680 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" X] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8557 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XI] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9329 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" XII] * [http://fallout-gravel-pit.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9695 Fallout: New York "At World's Fair" Epilogue] Trivia * Pan's nickname for her is 'Tiger Lily'. Category:Fallout: New York Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Vault 25 Dwellers Category:Fallout: New York "At World's Fair"